1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loading roller conveyor with drive via intermediate rollers to convey and transport piece goods, comprising an actuator which is moved by means of a sensor activated by the piece goods, and intermediate rollers that drive support rollers arranged at right angles to the direction of transportation, wherein an actuation means, which is moved by a motor, is displaced between guide rollers and intermediate rollers in the direction of transportation, whereby the intermediate rollers, which are set in motion by the actuation means, are each mounted on a two-part lever joint and which, by means of a shaft shared with the guide roller, are swivel-mounted on two rails running parallel with the frame, while the hinged shafts are mounted on the actuator with a certain degree of mobility.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to a loading roller conveyor.
Currently known loading roller conveyor systems include intermediate rollers which are mounted on a lever arm that can be swiveled about the axis of the support roller. Because of the constructional nature of these levers, there is a continuous swiveling motion about an axis, with the distance between the two rollers always remaining the same.
In this case, it is highly significant that the position of the intermediate roller be set with precision. It has been found that the wear on the intermediate rollers, i.e., the reduction of the diameter, requires a correction in the setting of the intermediate wheel, or the frictional force on the support roller caused by the intermediate roller becomes correspondingly smaller and leads to transport disturbances. the constant efforts to make corrections require a great deal of labor and are highly cost-intensive.
Since in currently known installations the intermediate rollers and their joint shafts, in addition to a guide roller, are installed directly on the frame, it is difficult to carry out the required maintenance work.